Le Bureau
by Ally-x-Golden
Summary: OS un peu pervers. Kilari refuse catégoriquement de jouer une scène osée dans un film. C'était sans compter ce cher Hiroto qui s'amuse à la provoquer...


**Notes : Le rating est T mais je vous assure que la fin est très perverse donc lisez à vous risques et périls mes cocos xDD **

* * *

><p><strong>Le Bureau<strong>

Le rouge aux joues, Kilari Tsukishima quitta le bureau des négociations en trombe. Sans se soucier des cris furieux de Mme Kumoi et de l'air choqué des gens qu'elle croisait dans le couloir, elle entra dans une salle et claqua la porte derrière elle. Alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à se calmer, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. C'était Hiroto Kazama, un de ses collègues.

_ On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper ?, grogna la jeune fille, des éclairs dans les yeux.

_ Tu oses me donner des leçons de politesse alors que tu viens tout juste de laisser M. Himura en plan ?, répliqua Hiroto en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

Shiguré Himura était le réalisateur le plus en vogue du moment. Bien que n'étant pas toujours très catholiques, ses films avaient la réputation d'être à chaque fois des succès commerciaux.

_ C'est mon problème ! Et puis laisse-moi te faire savoir que si tu ne repars pas immédiatement tu risques toi aussi de perdre le contrat.

Kilari fit la moue. Il n'allait pas la forcer à jouer dans ce film débile tout de même !

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends tout à coup ?

_ C'est une bien drôle de question ! Dis-moi, tu étais bien là pendant la lecture générale ?, asséna-t-elle, hargneuse.

_ Oui et donc ?, dit-il en roulant les yeux.

C'était fou ce que cette fille pouvait être irritante quand elle le voulait…

_ « Et donc ? » Rien ne te choque ? Quand je pense que ce vieux dégoûtant d'Himura voudrait que je joue… que je joue… cette scène…

Hiroto éclata de rire.

_ C'est juste à cause de ça ? D'une scène de-

Kilari eut une bouffée de chaleur et rougit furieusement.

_ Ne le dis pas ! Ne le dis surtout pas !

Hiroto pouffa de nouveau, cette fois plus bruyamment.

_ Tu as dix-sept ans ! Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que t'allais passer ta vie à jouer dans des téléfilms enfantins ? Si ?

Honteuse, Kilari ne put se résoudre à lui faire face et pivota sur ses talons, de sorte à faire face au bureau.

_ Si ce n'est pas malheureux d'être naïf ! Non mais tu ne réalises pas que de nos jours tous les films comportent une à plusieurs scènes de sexe ?

Elle fit brusquement volte-face et fit reculer Hiroto au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait.

_ Laisse-moi te dire que personne ne me forcera à jouer dans ce film débile si je ne le veux pas !

_ Sauf que tu vas faire perdre un énorme cachet à l'agence et tu ne peux pas te le permettre !, dit-il, en la faisant reculer à son tour. Ce n'est tout de même pas comme si tu allais devenir la star d'un film érotique nom de dieu !

C'était à croire que cette idiote ne comprenait pas la réelle signification du mot « contrat ».

_ Non c'est non !

Kilari croisa les bras et bouda. Hiroto eut tout à coup envie de l'assommer et de la traîner jusqu'au bureau mais ça risquait d'être trop compliqué. Une idée lui vint tout à coup à l'esprit…

_« La psychologie inversée évidemment ! »_

_ Tu dis ça parce que tu n'en es pas capable en fait. Laisse tomber dans ce cas, c'est sans doute mieux !

Il fit mine de se retourner quand une main agrippa soudainement sa veste.

_« Gagné ! »_

_ Comment ça pas capable ?

_ Soyons réalistes, tu n'as pas évolué d'un pouce en trois ans. Tu es restée d'une pruderie et d'un irréalisme navrants!

Hiroto eut vaguement peur d'être allé trop loin… mais elle l'avait cherché !

_ Moi ? Trop prude ? Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais d'abord ?

_ Tu t'es vue ? Tu ne ferais même pas croire à ce vieux bureau que tu as déjà eu ton premier baiser !, dit-il en désignant le meuble.

Kilari grogna. Cette fois ce crétin avait dépassé les bornes et de très loin ! Mais puisqu'il tenait tant que ça à la faire enrager, elle l'aurait à son propre jeu.

Hiroto eut un petit sourire en coin, fier que sa stratégie fasse des merveilles. Il allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu.

_ Admets au moins que tu ne-… !

Elle lui avait cloué le bec et de la façon la plus théâtrale qui soit en plus. Pendue à son cou, Kilari était en train de l'embrasser. Elle se retira au bout d'un moment, les joues rosies d'émotion, fière d'elle-même. L'étreinte avait été furieuse et maladroite mais n'avait toutefois pas été dénuée de douceur.

De son côté, Hiroto était stupéfié. Avait-il rêvé ou alors Miss Bégueule venait-elle bien de lui voler sauvagement un baiser ?

_ Et maintenant va faire croire à ce vieux bureau que je suis prude !, railla-t-elle, d'une voix moqueuse et riante.

Revenu de son choc, Hiroto saisit le bras de la jeune fille et la força à se rapprocher. Elle avait instinctivement reculé une fois le 'forfait' commis.

_ Pas comme ça, Kilari.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que- humph !

L'attirant soudainement vers lui, Hiroto lui administra un baiser des plus langoureux. Peu habituée à des contacts d'une telle intensité, Kilari se sentit fondre de l'intérieur et s'entendit faiblement gémir à plusieurs reprises. Ils se séparèrent au bout d'un certain temps. Hiroto promena son souffle tiède sur sa peau sensible et lui susurra :

_ Le vieux bureau pense que tu as aimé ça…

Elle eut un petit rire musical, et, mettant les deux bras autour de son cou, elle murmura, les yeux pétillants de malice :

_ Et si on révisait le script ?

Hiroto promena les doigts sur tout son corps, passant de temps à autre une main baladeuse sous ses vêtements.

_ Je pense que ça peut se faire, murmura-t-il, en l'allongeant sur le bureau.

* * *

><p>Haletante, Kilari rejoignit rapidement la salle des négociations, Hiroto sur les talons, en priant pour que M. Himura s'y trouve encore. Avec soulagement, elle vit qu'il était encore là, mais sur le point de partir.<p>

_ Excusez-moi pour tout à l'heure, monsieur. C'était le stress. Je vous serais reconnaissante de bien vouloir me pardonner. Hiroto m'a convaincue d'accepter le rôle et c'est un grand honneur pour moi.

Elle fit un petit sourire malicieux à Hiroto, qui le lui rendit.

Mme Kumoi les regarda tous deux, ne sachant que penser. Elle avait remarqué que le chemisier de Kilari était mal fermé, comme reboutonné à la va-vite et que sa jupe était un peu mise de travers. Hiroto n'avait certes pas l'air aussi chiffonné que la cette dernière mais en regardant attentivement, elle vit que sa ceinture était moins bien serrée que d'habitude. Leurs cheveux ébouriffés à tous les deux avaient définitivement quelque chose de louche…

Craignant que son imagination ne lui joue des tours, Mme Kumoi haussa les épaules et dit avec un sourire pincé :

_ Tout est bien qui finit bien, c'est le principal.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Je crois que je n'ai jamais rien écrit de si sous-entendu, c'est démentiel xDD ! Mais je voulais le faire depuis longtemps donc… J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous ne m'en voulez pas d'écrire à la vitesse d'une tortue. Et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours beaucoup plaisir ^^<strong>

**Merci de votre patience ^^**


End file.
